


Them There poems from Ye Olde Dark Days

by Dorleing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorleing/pseuds/Dorleing
Summary: poems from highschool yikes
Kudos: 1





	1. Wild Times

My mother

is the strongest person

I know.

She has done everything

she can

to make my life

the best one

she can.

My _father_ is

a conniving,

sleazy,

two-

timer

without

an ounce of regret.

Let me set the stage

for a scene stranger

than fiction.

A blustery afternoon

Two sisters admitted

to the hospital in

labour,

a few hours apart.

One

sister had her pregnancy

induced a week

early, because

her doctor was going out of town

The other

Sister

had been in labour

for the entire morning.

They did not know the other

was there.

A young man was

in the waiting room for

both

sisters.

The father to

Their

children.

One

Baby

was born

that evening.

A healthy

baby girl.

She named her

after her

grandmother.

The other

Baby

was born

two hours from midnight.

Another girl.

She was named

after

her grandmother.

Strange that

these two sisters

named their daughters

the same thing.

After

one was

born,

the father came

in to see her.

He was

Not

a patient man.

After

the other was

born,

the father came

to see her.

Dear God,

could that man

run.

having two

women

who were rightly justified

chase.

They caught

Him

before he

even got out

of the elevator

he had hidden in.

when they got through with him.

Nurses and doctors

were everywhere

This was

the story I

grew up hearing

over and

over.

So here I

am.

Living

in a house

with my half-sister

cousin,

my mom, and

my aunt.

I couldn’t

be happier


	2. Enviable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this one is autobiographical

I live an enviable life

A house that's a home

A family that loves and supports me

No pressure to do well

Being middle class in America

I know that my life is great compared to other's

I always know where my next meal is coming from

I don't have police or gangs knocking on my door

I have an able and healthy body

My government gives me health care

The elements are not something I face unwillingly

Famines don't touch me

I get public schooling, and opportunities for college

I try to count my blessings

I really do

I know my life has struggles

I am not always happy

My life is a miracle

If I want to improve my situation

I should go and do something about it

There are fights going on in my country to keep it great

I should join the fray

How many people would give up their lives to be in mine?

How many people already do that?

How many people have died to make it this way?

How can I continue their legacy to make my country great?


	3. "ME WE"

"Me We" is stated to be

the shortest poem 

by Muhammed Ali

Imagine with me

That instead of just "me"

The world changed to be

Wholly centered on "we"

Maybe then we could fee-d

Instead of making us blee-d

Then we could procee-d

By planting a see-d

Uprooting the wee-d

Of corporate gree-d


	4. Classroom Quietness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of my classmates helped me write this poem. I did the bulk of it, but they helped add plot points and a few rhymes.

If there was one line in all of hist’ry,

But the reason to follow is still quite a myst’ry

“Duct tape is silver, but silence is golden”

Quote from the tale of the wise and the olden

In group discussion each week we did sit

But never was there heard any chat-chit

The teacher did try as hard as she might

Only there sat her students, avoiding her sight

The long silence was drawn out and agonizing

Pupils may have been quiet to stop plagiarizing

She opened her mouth to call out some names

But still every time she was met with the same

This silence, no talk, no voices were heard

Three students attention was caught by a bird

Phones under desks were hidden from view

The teacher was fuming, just quite in a stew

“Why won’t you talk? I can make this fun!

If no one will speak, I will call on just one!”

Their shared muteness most filled her with dread

But really her students just wanted their bed

Now speaking of hist’ry, here comes the professor

He flipped over desks and gave them a lecture

“You better respect her!” and threw phones at the wall

He threw in a glare and stormed into the hall

With the students in shock, brave souls did speak up

“Here is the reason behind all our yuck,

We really have read, we mean to partake,

It’s just that we’re tired, feel tied to the stake

Voicing our thoughts is a minor occurrence

What we really need is some reassurance

That life will be fine, we’re down in the dumps

And these three right here are a right group of chumps

We’ll try to speak more and not be a bore,

It’s just that we feel this group is a chore

It’s not that we hate you, we assure it’s true

We’ll be better tomorrow and not make you blue.”

And so the next day, true to their word

All the students made sure that they could be heard.


	5. Winning

Wuthering, withering, whiteness,

Watching wanderers wonder,

Wishing whispers will

Welcome winter with

Warning wild

Wanting worlds won’t

Warrant willing woe-be-gones

Waiting while weeping

Went well

Waltzing within

Wasted willows

Withdrawing wounded warriors,

Wrestling wrinkled whimpers

Weaves wooed wailings

Worriedly we walked,

Wallowing when wicked

Westerlies whoosh warmth


	6. Proper Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell, i wrote this shortly reading 'The Fall of the House Of Usher'

Speak to me, they do

The Whispers in the halls

Another's thoughts persue me

Just waiting for the fall

A path unto insanity

A mind's own hollow room

For I cannot control them

They live only to consume

Everywhere I turn

There's no place possible to flee

For I can hear them coming

Why is it that they chose me?

They wish for me to listen

They just want me to hear

These thoughts that are controlled

By one controlled by fear

"Hurry!" "No!" "But, stop!"

They're screaming in my head

When this ordeal is over

I might just end up dead

"For us you must take caution

"Don't be ready to proceed

"These halls that you have wandered

"Are haunted by our greed."

I'm trapped by these proceedings

I'm ready to get out

But all these thoughts won't let me

They're filling me with doubt

"Here bad things have happened,

"We need our story told.

"In spite of all our efforts,

"We cannot leave our gold."

Their Whispers now have lessened

They're coming out as hushed

I care not for their pleadings

I'd rather not be rushed

For what is it that I can do

That they themselves cannot?

I am the one they've chosen

To help carry out their plot

The plan they give is simple

They say to not make it a chore

I'm sorry but these Whispers

Have chilled me to the core

They will keep up their hauntings

Until I do agree

I'm not sure how to fight them

They want only to be free

"There is another coming,

"They're coming to impose,

"It is They that caused our down fall,

"It is of Them you must dispose."

I know They come to plunder

These treasures that I keep

For now I'll keep on fighting

To stay out of the deep

But now my will is lessened

Their offer isn't bad

I'm free to leave if I can just

Destroy a certain lad

I stalk him through the empty halls

The same where I was chased

He doesn't see me coming

And won't until he is encased

"The deed is done!" To them I say

"You promised me a key,

"I have done your dirty work,

"Now please just let me be!"

There is a certain softness,

The hallways start to glow

The Whispers start to cackle

"We did not intend to let you go."

"No!" I scream. They grab for me

I can't put up a fight

They drag me to their cellar

While Outsiders know no plight

My story ends not well

I can spare you of the tale

Only know that forever now

I am placed behind a veil


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem with two voices

With Without

Wings Wings

You You

Can be

Are grounded

Above the world

Tied to the Earth

Or under the water

Going Going

Faster than anything

At mediocre speeds

With Without

Wings Wings

You You

Can

Must

Display

Invest

The freedom

In inventions

You have been granted 

To help you survive


	8. First/Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem with two voices

Today Today

Is the Is the

First

Last

Day of school Day of school

The lockers The lockers

Are being Are being

Filled Emptied

Every class is a party Every class is a party

To celebrate To celebrate

New New

Friends

Opportunities

Summer is at its Summer is at its

End

Start

Saying goodbye to Saying goodbye to

Friends

Free time

Hello to Hello to

Friends

Free time


	9. What's on my desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i did read the ISpy books growing up, why do you ask?

A mug full of pens,

Four cough drops, a spoon

A malfunctioning whistle,

Eight reference books blue

A free tiny set

Of salt-pepper shakers

A huge cluttered mess

Of scribbled-on papers

A bookmark that's inked

With mountain tops high,

A pencil, a button,

A book for the shy

A ring for a finger

A slight bit too large

Enough scattered thoughts

To fit on a barge

A pair of old pliers

That shine nice and clean,

A calendar's title

That's colored in green

A planner that's full

Of many new capers

An empty container

For chocolate fudge wafers

A sketched out beret,

Some misshapen clay,

This list is too long

To clean in one day!


	10. #2legit2quit

About half past noon,

Before I

Climbed through that

Door of your's,

Events beyond our control

Forced their way through

Gateways to other

Homelands.

I sat,

Just waiting,

Keeping watch,

Lest our forces

Managed to

Not lose ground

Over the

Pock-marked field.

Quests had failed,

Returning warriors

Stayed away,

Turning their backs from

Uniting against

Vessels of destruction.

Without us,

Xenophobia would have

Yielded to the danger

Zone.


End file.
